Snowdrop
by Xavierre
Summary: Salju itu mengingatkannya pada kejadian 3 tahun lalu. Di mana eksistensi seorang berambut pirang sangat berarti untuk menyelamatkan hubungannya. Membuat kekasihnya dapat menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padanya. Puzzle slight Puppy & Pride. Chara Death!


A/N: Iyah… Ini fic YGO saia yang pertama. Maaf kalo banyak yang salah, apalagi typo. Juga maaf kalo ceritanya jelek, abal, atau lebay, atau tiga-tiganya. Saia gak bisa bikin yang bagus, wajarlah, newbie (?) TT_TT. Oke start yah!

Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monster © Kazuki Takahashi

...xXx..

Tittle: Snowdrop

Rate: T

Genre: Romance/Angst (kalo salah, ngomong ya X3)

Pairing: Puzzle, slight Puppy & Pride

Summary: Salju itu mengingatkannya pada kejadian 3 tahun lalu. Di mana eksistensi seorang berambut pirang sangat berarti untuk menyelamatkan hubungannya. Membuat kekasihnya dapat menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padanya. Puzzle slight Puppy & Pride. Character Death!

WARNING: mungkin OOC saia nggak tahu betul bagaimana karakter Yugi, dan lainnya nikmati aja ya.., Yaoi, Character Death, typo.

Yugi's POV

Malam ini seperti malam sebelumnya. Aku sendirian di sini bersama temanku, Jounouchi Katsuya… Maaf, aku lupa mengenalkan diriku! Namaku Yugi Mutou, aku seorang mahasiswa berumur 21 tahun, mahasiswa yang biasa saja. Aku mempunyai seorang kekasih yang tak bisa disebut kekasih lagi bagiku. Namanya Yami Yugi. Dia memang Yamiku, namun 3 minggu terakhir dia sudah tidak kembali ke rumah kami. Aku juga tak pernah melihatnya lagi…

Kami memang tinggal serumah. Sebenarnya tidak, tapi dia yang tinggal di rumahku. Lumayan juga bagiku, rumahku jadi tidak sepi lagi semenjak kakekku meninggal. Kau tahu, mengapa aku berkata 'seperti malam sebelumnya, bersama temanku Jounouchi Katsuya'? Kerena, kini aku tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang cukup mewah milik temanku. Bukannya tinggal, tapi menginap dengan jangka waktu yang cukup lama.

Semenjak kekasihku pergi dan tak menampakkan wajahnya lagi, aku mulai menceritakan semua kejadian itu pada temanku, Jou. Jou berkata kalau sebaiknya aku tidak menunggu Yami. Saat kutanya mengapa Ia menjawab seperti ini, "Yami pasti akan kembali. Tetapi akan sangat lama, Yugi…" Semenjak aku menginap di apartemen Jou aku tidak pernah masuk kuliah. Aku terkadang merasa bingung, karena tampaknya ada yang aneh dengan peristiwa ini. Seperti sudah direncanakan, dan aku tidak boleh mengetahuinya. Aku juga melihat suatu kejanggalan yang ada pada diri Jou. Tetapi apa itu? Setelah kutemukan si kejanggalan, aku segera mencari Jou dan menanyakannya.

"Jou, di mana Kaiba?" tanyaku.

Jou yang sedang memegang gelas terdiam. Lalu tak lama gelas itu meluncur ke lantai karena tertarik gravitasi. "Jou? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku agak panik. "T-tidak, Yug. Aku tidak apa-apa. T-tetapi, kumohon jangan bertanya dan berkata apapun yang menyangkut Kaiba…" katanya dengan wajah pucat. "B-baiklah, kalu itu membuat kau lebih baik. Sekarang, cepat ke kamarmu. Biar aku yang membereskan ini." ujarku disertai senyum. Jou tersenyum lemah? tampaknya begitu, lalu Ia melangkah gontai ke kamarnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa di sini…?" bisikku. Semuanya terasa aneh. Yami yang dulu memperhatikanku, sekarang meninggalkanku. Jou yang dulu antusias sekali kalau membicarakan Kaiba, sekarang meminta aku berhenti membicarakan hal itu. Ada apa? Mengapa mereka tak mau terus terang padaku? Terutama Yami.

Aku merasa sangat tak berarti baginya. Sebelum Ia tak menampakkan dirinya lagi, aku dan dia melakukan 'itu'. Aku merasa seperti sampah. Sungguh. Aku merasa sakit. Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya jika kekasihmu yang dulu menyayangimu sepenuh hati tiba-tiba hilang? Menyakitkan bukan? Setiap hari sebelum aku menginap di apartemen Jou, aku selalu menunggu Yami. Menunggunya sampai pagi tiba. Suara detik-detik jam yang menari-nari bagaikan sebuah requiem kematian di telingaku.

Setiap detik-detik itu bergerak, bagaikan ribuan jarum yang mengejarku hingga aku tak bisa lari lagi. Tak bisa menghindar lagi. Dari sore sepulang dari universitas, aku selalu menunggunya. Hingga menjelang pagi. Kadang air mataku menetes sendiri. Namun Yami tidak datang juga. Aku kecewa. Sungguh kecewa pada Yami. Hatiku sakit mengetahui ini. Namun, pasti lebih sakit lagi saat aku tahu apa alasan Yami menjadi seperti ini.

Jiwaku menjadi gila saat 3 minggu terakhir ini. Tanpa dia. Telepon tidak diangkat. SMSku tidak dibalas. Aku sungguh depresi karena ini. Ia tega sekali mencampakkanku. Semua kata-kata manisnya sudah tak berarti lagi. Janji-janji palsunya padaku hanya membuat jiwaku semakin gila dan sakit. Apa gunanya kau berkata panjang lebar dengan kata-kata puitis namun kau tak pernah membuktikannya? Malah kau pergi dari sini! Aku sudah gila Yami! Tolong dengarkanlah aku!

Aku terdiam berdiri di ruangan bercat putih ini. Perlahan kakiku menegang, seakan sudah tidak kuat menahan berat tubuhku, lututku spontan tertekuk. Aku menunduk menatap lantai. Tanganku refelks menahan tubuhku agar tidak jatuh. Setetes air menetes dari mataku. Benda cair itu menghantam lantai hingga menciptakan sebuah cipratan kecil. "Sungguh… Ya, Tuhan.. Sebenarnya ada apa? Mengapa..? Mengapa kau begitu kejam padaku? MENGAPA KAU SIMPAN SEMUANYA? SEMUA YANG SEHARUSNYA KU KETAHUI!" jeritku dengan suara serak.

Tanpa ku ketahui Jou menatapku sedih di balik dinding.

...xXx..

Jou's POV

"Yugi…" aku mendesis menatap sahabatku yang sedang berlutut. Ia tampak begitu rapuh tanpa Yami. Aku ingin memberitahukannya, semua asal dari semua ini. Namun, Seto menyuruhku menutup mulut tentang ini. Ironisnya aku menurutinya. Aku menatap lenganku. Di sana banyak sayatan dan luka. Persis seperti hatiku. Remuk dan hancur. Namun, aku tetap menuruti keinginan si perusak. Aku seperti pengemis cinta, budak cinta. Aku mengemis pada orang yang tidak tepat.

Bukannya memberiku secercah cinta, namun sang Tuan malah memperalatku. Cintanya palsu. Tertutup kabut tebal. Sungguh… Aku budaknya. Setelah mempermainkan tubuh ku yang fana, Ia mencampakkan ku. Ya… Dialah Seto Kaiba, orang yang ku cintai sekaligus ku benci. Beda dengan Yugi. Ia dan Yami sama-sama mencintai, Yami begitu tulus padanya.

Jiwa mereka saling melengkapi menjadi satu gumpal kekuatan. Sedangkan aku? Itu hanya angan-angan yang tak mungkin diraih. Aku tak percaya akan impian, karena itu hanya mimpi. Bukan dan belum menjadi kepastian… Yugi, aku percaya kau bisa mengembalikan Yami. Kau pemenang, dan aku… pecundang.

...xXx..

Yugi's POV

Aku mendengar suara seperti benda tumpul menghantam lantai. Segera aku menoleh ke balik dinding. Di sana ada beberapa helai rambut kuning keemasan yang tampak. "Jou? Jou!" aku segera berlari ke sana. Benar, Jou pingsan di sana. Aku lihat lengan bajunya yang panjang dising-singkan. Aku mengernyit. Aku baru ingat, akhir-akhir ini, dia selalu menggunakan baju lengan panjang. Aneh…

Ku telusuri lengan kecil Jou dengan mataku. Banyak luka dan sayatan. Lalu apa ini hanya perasaanku saja? Lengannya bertambah kurus. Kemudian dengan susah payah, aku meletakkan Jou di tempat tidurnya. Bukan hanya di lengan. Namun juga perut, kaki dan yang lainnya.

Ya Tuhan… Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku? Apa dosaku terlalu banyak hingga Engkau mengutukku? Aku tak suka dipermainkan olehMu Tuhan! Sungguh, aku merasa seperti bonekaMu! Dimainkan seenakMu sendiri! Di atas panggung keegoisanMu! Aku benci ini! Tunjukkan aku di mana Yami! Apa yang terjadi dengan temanku! Juga kekasihnya! Aku kembali menunduk. Hatiku telah tercabik. Terburai menjadi potongan yang kecil. Hancur lebur jiwaku membuatku menjadi semakin gila. Tolong… Jangan permainkan aku sekejam ini, Tuhan. Aku hanyalah manusia yang tak berdaya. Bisa saja langsung hancur tanpa Kau tekan. Ku mohon…

Sakit…

Hatiku sakit sekali karena perbuatannya. Yami… Sekarang kau ada di mana? Setiap hari, aku berharap supaya dapat menemuimu. Berjumpa denganmu. Menatap dalam matamu yang merah. Mendapatkan kasih sayang darimu. Kini aku kosong. Berbeda dengan dulu. Aku yang selalu kau penuhi dan kau isi dengan keberadaanmu di sampingku. Aku sedih, sakit, dan kecewa karenamu Yami. Seakan keputus asaan ku mencekikku hingga aku tak dapat bernafas lagi.

Suara batuk terdengar. Jou bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan terbatuk keras. Aku berusaha meredakannya dengan menepuk punggungnya pelan. Ia menutup mulutnya, lalu bergerak seperti memuntahkan sesuatu. "Ada apa, Jou? Kau kenapa? Beri tahukanlah padaku!" ujarku panik. "A-aku tidak-COUGH!" suara tebatuk terdengar lagi. Kini, cairan yang tertampung di tangan Jou mulai meluber ke selimut putihnya. Mataku terbelalak. Jou lalu menumpahkan cairan yang ada di tangannya itu ke lantai.

Mulutnya ternoda dengan cairan itu. "J-Jou…" "Kuharap kau tak jijik dengan—ku, Yugi…" "Se-sejak kapan kau batuk darah…?" Tuhan! Kau kejam sekali padaku! "A-aku…"

Domino Park

"Yami?" "Ah, maaf." "Kau melamun dari tadi." "Maaf, Seto. Aku mengkhawatirkan keadaan Aibou.." "Hhhh…" Seto menghela nafas. "Bisa kah kamu tidak memikirkan 'Aibou'mu? Kau menjengkelkan sekali kalau begitu." kata Seto pada Yami. "Tapi… Aku merasakan ikatan batin yang kuat antara aku dan dia. Walau mau bagaimanapun ku putus, ikatan itu akan tetap menyatukanku dengan Aibou… Seperti abadi selama-" "Hentikan ocehanmu tentang 'Aibou', ikatan batin, tidak bisa diputus, dan abadi selamanya. Telingaku sakit setiap kau sodori dengan perkataanmu itu."

Yami pun akhirnya hanya bisa menuruti apa kata Seto. Ia terdiam dengan pikiran galau dan labil tentang Aibounya. Bagaimana kalau Aibou begini dan begitu? Handphonenya disekap oleh Seto sehingga Ia tak bisa berhubungan dengan Aibounya. Semua yang menyangkut hubungannya dengan Yugi dilepas dan disekap. Bahkan Millenium Puzzle. Yami pun bingung bagaimana bisa Seto tidak khawatir dengan Jou? Memang dari awal ini aneh dan membingungkan. Rumit sekali. "Aibou…"

Tiba-tiba Yugi merasa dadanya menegang. Sepertinya Yami baru mengatakan sesuatu yang penting. "J-jou…" "K-Kau k-kenapa, Yu-yugi?" kata Jou tergagap. "Tidak apa-apa." "Aku ingin tanya sekali lagi. Dari mana kau mendapat penyakit itu? Dari mana kau mendapatkan luka-luka di tubuhmu? Siapa yang membuat tubuhmu makin kurus? Ada masalah apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" pertanyaan beruntun dari Yugi membuat Jou membisu. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan itu diberikan oleh Kaiba.

"E-entahlah, Yug. A-aku tidak tahu aku dapat dari mana penyakit ini. Luka? Aku yang membuatnya sendiri. Aku tidak mau makan. Tidak ada." jawab Jou. "Sejak kapan kau mengidap masokis?" tanya Yugi bingung. "Entahlah, Yug…" "Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu, itu akan membuatmu lebih baik." Jou mengangguk.

3 hari kemudian…

Yugi's POV

Aku lupa mengatakan sesuatu pada Jou. Sesuatu yang sangat penting bagi kesehatannya, bahkan ini menyangkut hidup-matinya. Aku segera berlari ke arah apartemen Jou. Ku lihat langit sedang mendung. Seakan sang langit mengerti perasaanku. Gerimis mulai turun bagai jarum menghantam tanah yang mulai lunak. Menjajah ribuan pasir yang tersusun rapih bersatu menjadi susunan tanah. Aku tersenyum perih. Aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa.

Sesampainya di sana. Aku melihat Jou memuntahkan darah lagi. Kali ini Ia memuntahkannya lewat jendela. "Jou! Kau tak apa-apa?" Aku melempar barang belanjaanku ke sembarang tempat. Jou tampak kesulitan bernafas. Ia mencengkram dadanya sambil membungkuk. Aku mendatanginya dan segera mencoba menenangkannya.

Setelah keadaan Jou cukup stabil, aku segera menyampaikan apa yang ingin kusampaikan pada Jou. "Jou… Tenang dulu, ya.." ujarku. Ia mengangguk kecil. "Aku baru ingat jika-" Namun, setelah melihat wajah perih Jou aku mulai tidak tega memberitahukan sesuatu yang penting ini padanya. Jou mengangguk pelan padaku. "Katakan saja, Yug…" suara seraknya terdengar sangat rapuh dibandingkan dengan suara cerianya yang biasa.

"Umm… Apa kau ingat jika batuk darah itu biasanya berarti-" "Bahwa umur orang yang batuk darah tersebut tak lama lagi.." Jou memotong perkataanku. Aku mengangguk pelan. Ia tersenyum. "Aku sudah tahu, Yug… Kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah siap untuk mati kapanpun." ujarnya. "Karena aku takkan pernah tahu, kapan tepatnya hari dan waktu pencabutan nyawaku tiba." sambungnya. Melihat sifat Jou yang amat pasrah, aku ingin sekali menegurnya.

"Tapi apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan bahwa Tuhan itu tidak adil? Apa kau tak pernah merasa seperti itu, Jou? Tuhan bertindak semena-mena padamu! Apakah kau tak pernah merasakan itu? Kau selalu ditindas! Tuhan berbohong padamu! Ia menberikan harapan kosong! Mempermainkanmu seenaknya! Memperalatmu bagaikan boneka di panggung egoNya! Apa kau tak sadar dengan itu, Jou?" aku menjerit frustasi. Menumpahkan cairan bernama air mata dari mataku. Mencurahkan segala isi hatiku yang nyata pada sahabatku.

"Aku tahu itu, Yugi…" Jou menjawab pelan. Lalu Ia tersenyum. "Namun, aku percaya apa yang diberikan Tuhan pada kita melebihi cobaan yang diberikan olehNya." "Dan aku percaya, jika Tuhan pasti memberikan sesuatu yang terbaik pada umatNya yang tabah. Ingatlah, apa yang telah Tuhan berikan padamu. Nafas, kesempatan hidup, keluarga dan yang lainnya… Kau hanya terlalu berlarut dengan masalahmu, Yug…" "Tapi apa yang telah Ia berikan juga direnggut dariku, Jou…" aku membantah.

Jou hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

Kaiba Mansion

Terlihat seorang brunet sedang mondar-mandir sambil menggenggam handphone. Ia dengan sebal menatap layar handphonenya. "Sial! Di mana si anjing kampung itu? Saat yang penting malah tidak mau mengangkat handphone! Dasar idiot!" dan berbagai macam kata hinaan terlontar dari mulutnya. Setelah beberapa menit terbuang, akhirnya orang yang dihubungipun mengangkat panggilan dari Kaiba. 'H-halo… Ada apa, Seto?' jawaban itu agak terbata dan suaranya serak rapuh.

Tatapan mata Seto menjadi khawatir namun, sedetik kemudian berubah menjadi seperti biasa. "Mutt, kenapa kau tidak mengangkat panggilanku? Dan jangan panggil aku menggunakan 'Seto'! Kau sudah tidak ada hubungannya denganku!" 'M-maaf, tadi aku masih-' "Jangan alasan kau, Mutt! Dasar anjing kampung tak berguna!" Kesabaran Jou mulai menipis. 'Apa maksudmu? Selama ini aku sudah menuruti keinginanmu bagaikan budak yang selalu patuh pada Tuannnya! Tapi kau begitu laknat, Kaiba! Tuan Jamur sialan yang semena-mena!' Jou menjerit dengan suara serak.

Bermaksud mempermainkan Jou, Seto menjawab, "Bukankah kau memang seorang budak? Siapa yang bilang kau kekasihku? Dari awal aku hanya memperalatmu supaya lebih dekat pada Yami, Katsuya!". Seto menjawab sangat enteng tanpa mempedulikan perasaan orang yang berada di sana. 'K-kaiba…? Benarkah itu, brengsek? A—Cough' "Eh?" Seto menatap layar handphonenya.

Tiba-tiba suara ribut datang dari handphonenya. Seto mendengarkannya baik-baik. Ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada budaknya. Muncul satu suara.

'Kau baik-baik saja, Jou? Sudah kubilang, kau tak perlu berbicara apalagi menjerit! Itu akan membuat keadaanmu semakin mengkhawatirkan!' 'Itu… Yugi. Mengapa dia bisa ada di apartemen yang aku berikan untuk Mutt?' Seto berpikir. Satu suara muncul menyahuti suara Yugi.

'Aku tidak apa-apa, Yug… Buktinya aku bisa bertahan 3 hari-Cough' suara itu tampak begitu serak dalam kerapuhan. Seto memejamkan matanya.

Yugi's POV

Aku menatap handphone Jou yang terlempar ke tempat tidur. Aku berjalan ke sana. Ku tatap layar handphone yang mengatakan bahwa Kaiba sedang meneleponnya. Segera kubalik handphone Jou, kulepas badan penutup belakang dan kucabut baterainya. Semakin lama hal ini semakin membingungkan dan rumit. Kepalaku serasa mau meledak karena beratnya permasalahan yang kupikirkan. Setiap detik serasa datang menghujam, menyayat hati, menggores jiwa yang mengemis kebebasan.

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Sungguh, bernafas bukan seperti mengambil oksigen lagi. Seakan setiap tarikan nafas semakin mencekik leherku. Menenggelamkan ku di samudra biru yang luas dan dalam. Aku ingin mengakhiri hidupku yang rumit, sungguh ingin. Tuhan, kabulkan permintaanku yang satu ini. Kumohon…

Keesokan harinya aku mempersiapkan segalanya dengan baik. Sungguh sempurna rencana kali ini. Langit masih melukiskan suasana pagi buta, aku melangkah pelan. Seakan penjahat yang naik ke tiang gantungan. Aku membuka pintu kamar mandi. Di sana sudah tergantung tali dan ada kursi di bawahnya. Aku segera naik ke atas kursi, memasukkan kepalaku di ikatan tali. Aku bersiap menendang kursi itu. Saat ingin kutendang interupsi datang.

Suara bantingan pintu terdengar. Aku membuka mataku yang tadinya terpejam. "Yugi! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jou bertanya dengan nada marah yang jelas. "Aku sudah tidak kuat, Jou! Setiap tarikan nafas serasa mencekik leher! Aku tidak tahan lagi! Hidup ini menyakitkan!" aku menjerit sekeras mungkin. "Permasalahanku tidak enteng, Jou! Permasalahan ini begitu rumit dan membingungkan! Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan kekasih? Memang kau pernah merasakan? Aku yakin tidak pernah! Apa kau bisa membayangkan jika kau ditinggalkan Kaiba?" aku berkata brutal tanpa sedikitpun mempedulikan Jou yang tercekat saat ini.

Jou menyahut emosi, "Ya! Aku tahu Yugi! Bahkan sebelum kau ditinggalkan oleh Yami! Sejak awal aku selalu dibuang! Aku hanyalah budaknya! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku, Yugi! Kau terlalu larut dengan masalahmu hingga mengadili orang kehendakmu! Bukan kau yang berhak menentukan ini!". Aku terdiam. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Jou.

"Maaf, Yug… Bisakah kau turun?". Aku memandang wajah sahabatku. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan memohon yang perih. "Baiklah…" perlahan, aku mengeluarkan kepalaku dari simpul tali. Lalu aku turun melompat dari kursi. Jou tersenyum. "Baguslah…" katanya pelan.

Jou lalu membereskan segala perlengkapan bunuh diriku. Aku hanya bisa meringkuk di sudut kamar. Rencanaku hancur lagi.

Sore harinya, seperti biasa, aku akan keluar entah ingin apa. Aku melintas di sebuah kafe. Di sampingku juga ada pasangan yang baru saja lewat. Aku mencegatnya. "Y-Yami…?" "A-Aibou?" Ia tampak kebingungan. Aku mendongak menatap siapa yang berjalan bersama Yami sambil merangkulnya.

"K-Kaiba…?"

"Ya. Memang ada apa, Mutou-san?"

...xXx..

"Mengapa kau bisa bersama Yami?" Aku menautkan kedua alisku. Kaiba memandangku sinis, "Memang kenapa? Ada masalah? Kau sendiri di apartemen si anjing kampung itu kan?" aku menjawab, "Tidak. Aneh sekali jika kau bersama Yami, kurasa kalian tak begitu dekat. Lagi pula, seharusnya Yami bersamaku saat ini. Ya, aku di apartemen Jou, memang kenapa? Rumahku terlalu sepi, Kaiba."

Yami hanya menatap tanah dengan agak,, gugup mungkin? "Jadi, kau ke mana saja 3 minggu terakhir ini, Yami?" aku bertanya dengan nada sinis. Padahal sebenarnya aku sangat terluka mengetahui Kaiba bersama Yami. "A-Aku…" Yami hanya bisa berkata begitu. "Yami… Katakan yang sebenarnya. Kumohon…" Aku menunduk sambil mengatupkan tanganku. Yami menatapku.

Aku tahu, masih ada cinta yang tersimpan untukku, aku tahu itu. Suara lain menyahut, "Aku dan Yami adalah sepasang kekasih.." Kaiba. Seto Kaiba. Orang itu menjawab dengan mantap. Aku mendongak, melihat wajahnya yang terseyum sinis dan mengejek. "Se-Sejak kapan, Yami?" aku bertanya pada Yami. Aku menatap matanya dalam, ada kegelisahan di sana.

"A-Aku tidak-" "Semenjak 3 minggu lalu.". Aku menyalak, "Aku tidak bertanya padamu, Kaiba! Aku butuh jawaban dari Yami! Bukan dari mulutmu yang busuk itu, brengsek!" "Ternyata tinggal lama dengan si anjing itu ada buruknya bagimu, ya, Mutou-san.". "Berhenti menghina Jou! Ia juga manusia, Kaiba! Kau pikir Jou tidak punya perasaan? Dia juga menunggumu setiap waktu, bodoh!"

Baru kali ini aku melihat seorang Seto Kaiba tertegun sejenak. Aku menatap Yami, "Katakan Yami! Kumohon…!" Kaiba sudah diam seperti patung, Ia bahkan tak bereaksi apa-apa. "Aibou…" tangan Yami terulur padaku. Tapi entah kenapa aku menepisnya. "Diam… Diam.. Kumohon… Akh! Diamlah!" aku merasa seperti orang gila. Memori masa laluku berputar begitu cepat dalam otakku. Aku mencengkram kepalaku. "Yami! Yami! Kau di mana!" aku menjerit brutal tanpa sadar.

"Aibou! Kau kenapa? Aibou!" aku mendengar Yami mulai berteriak menyadarkanku. Perlahan, kesadaranku kembali. Entah kenapa aku memerintahkan kakiku untuk berlari lurus ke depan. Berlari dengan sangat kencang. "Aibou! Jangan! Di sana ada kereta api!" Yami berteriak-teriak seraya mengejarku.

Terlambat. Pagar pembatas telah ditutup. Aku telah masuk. Aku hanya bisa menatap tak percaya pada kereta api yang kini melaju ke arahku. Aku memejamkan mataku. Aku akan menghapuskan keberadaanku. Aku mendengar Yami berteriak-teriak memohon di samping pagar.

...xXx..

Kaiba Seto menatap jalan ke arah apartemen Jounouchi Katsuya. Ia tersadar, segera mengejar Yami dan berdiri samping pagar pembatas.

...xXx..

Yugi memejamkan matanya. Keputusannya sudah bulat. Ia menutup kisahnya. Menghapus amethyst indah yang ada di matanya yang polos dan besar. "Bunuh… Bunuh aku.." Ia berbisik perih. Sedangkan kekasihnya, Yami hanya bisa berteriak sambil menangis memohon. Kereta api sudah tak bisa dihentikan.

Seorang melompat bertumpu pada pagar pembatas dan mendorong Yugi hingga menabrak pagar.

"KATSUYAAAA…!"

"JOU!"

Seto dan Yami berteriak memanggil orang tersebut. Seto berteriak brutal sambil meminta maaf pada pemuda pirang tersebut. Yugi perlahan kehilangan kesadarannya. "Jou…" Ia hanya bisa menatap sahabat seperjuangannya itu. Jou melirik pada mata biru lazuli Kaiba. Ia tersenyum setulus mungkin pada Seto. Seto menangis sambil berteriak labil. "KATSUYAAA!"

!

Suara besi berhantaman dengan benda tumpul terdengar nyring. Bagai suara palu pengadilan bagi Seto Kaiba. Darah bertebaran dimana-mana. Potongan daging berceceran. Seto tercengang melihat kejadian tersebut. Waktu seakan berputar seratus kali lebih cepat daripada sebelumnya. "Tidak mungkin… Katsuya…" Ia melihat beberapa helai rambut terbang. Diraihnya satu helai. Merasakan kelembutan yang dulu menjadi miliknya. Keceriaan yang dulu diklaimnya.

Sedangkan Yugi terduduk bersandar pada pagar pembatas. Mata amethystnya terpejam. Bumi kini begitu sunyi. Tak ada yang mau membuka mulut. Semua telah menyaksikan bagaimana Jounouchi Katsuya menyelamatkan hubungan Yugi Mutou dan Yaminya.

Sebuah kertas melayang dan jatuh di kaki Seto. Ia memungut kertas tersebut. Ia membacanya perlahan. Kertas itu mulai kotor dikotori air mata dari Seto dan darah Jou. Kereta api itu berlalu tanpa tanggung jawab. Pagaer pembatas dibuka. Yami segera menggendong Yugi dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Sedangkan Seto memandangi mayat yang sudah hancur lebur itu. "Katsuya… Jonouchi Katsuya…". Yami masih menunggu Seto. "Kaiba." panggilnya. Seto meraih besi di dekat pagar pembatas. "Apa yang kau-" Seto dengan cepat menusukkan besi itu ke jantungnya. Memperdalamnya dengan menekan besi tersebut.

Yami tercengang. Seto meraih tiga per empat tubuh Jou yang masih utuh. Ia mengaitkan tangannya dengan susah payah pada tangan Jou yang kurus. Yami terdiam. Namun, Ia tahu, tugasnya kali ini menjelaskan semuanya pada Yugi. Ia berlari menuju rumah sakit.

...xXx..

3 tahun kemudian…

Yugi menatap salju yang turun menghujam tanah. Kedua tangan mungilnya menopang kepalanya. Yami melangkah ke arah kekasihnya. Yami lalu mengacak rambut Yugi yang unik. "Sedang apa, Aibou?" pemuda itu memeluk tubuh mungil Yugi. "Sedang memandang salju, Yami. Aku jadi teringat dengan Jou." Yami mengangguk. Yugi tertawa, "Aku jadi ingin ke Domino lagi." "Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau besok lusa kita ke Domino? Sambil mengunjungi makam Jou dan Kaiba. Mau?" "Ah! Iya! Ayo, Yami!" Yugi merespon perkataan Yami antusias. "Tapi kau harus melayaniku malam ini, Aibou!" "Aa~ Kalau itu tidak!"

Mereka bersatu begitu hangat. Saling melengkapi, baik fisik maupun mental. Yami dan Hikari.

FIN

A/N: Fuah…! Fic ini dibuat susah payah dengan banyak rintangan! Gimana hasilnya? Bagus atau Jelek? Tolong beri tahu jika genre atau ratingnya salah. Apa fic ini lebay? Atau sampah? Atau abal? Atau gak mutu? Atau banyak yang salah? Atau malah kebanyakan Puppy? Kurang Puzzlenya? Berikan pendapat, saran, kritik atau kalau mau ngeflame silahkan. Review ya! Kalo mau ngeflame gak apa, saia mah gak peduli!

Music mode author:

Melodies of Life (English) OST Final Fantasy IX © Emiko Shiratori

Sign (OST Naruto Shippuden opening 6) © FLOW

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
